The Lost Son's of Franika
Write the first paragraph of your page here. The Lost Son's of Franika The Lost Son’s of Franika were a knightly order. They were driven out of Franika by a noble lord who wanted to get rid of the knights. These Knights were once a proud order of knights consisting of 1,200 mounted knights and then 800 levy militia. These militia were mostly Male followers and men who aspired to become a knight themselves. However when most people heard of these knights they would think of them as a proud knight sitting tall on his heavy charger. But these knights were not these so called heroes. These knights were lightly armoured, mostly they consisted of leather or small bits of knightly armor. You could walk through and see men wearing chainmail greaves, leather breastplates and cloth helms. You would consider them a “ Rag tag bunch “. They wore mixed armor, for they were very poor and unemployed. These men aspired land to farm, but yet were only able to find work in their roots. They knew combat. It’s all they trained for. It’s how they lived. For this once knightly order was one of the most renowned back in its prime. However it became to fall when there was lack of war. These men, only knowing how to fight didn’t know what to do. “After wars were won. And battles all done. These men were thrown as dung.” - Story tellers would qoute. Most of the men had nowhere to go. They had no homes, nor a family left to go home to. So they decide to live off other mens land. Some would raid, some would farm. Some would even split off and become sailors and fight against the pirates with in the area. However that was not a great idea whats so ever. These men found jobs they were unaccustomed to. They would never leave their gear for it was them. They couldn’t split and live alone. They always traveled in groups of 10 or more. The men who became sailors guards would later drown. Very tfew could swim and very few would live through few battles amougnst the sea. ''' '''They were dwindling. And fast. The last remnants of the main group was only 400 strong Being lead by a last noble knight of the order. Sir Alfred Tewksbury. They had chosen to build a fort in the lands of a wealthy lord. And this lord by any means was not happy. Nor would he allow them to stay. He mustered a force of 2,000 strong. And marched down on Sir Alfred Tewksbury. He demanded them to flee. And leave all their belongings. Including their armor. Most of the last knights as well as Sir Alfred Tewksbury were not rag tag. They had their fathers, fathers armor. And so on. It was passed on through generations, and they would not leave without it. Sir Marcus of Bath stood up on the walls and placed his helm off his head onto his hip. He hollered at the army of men. If they wished them to leave they would have to force them out. Sir Tewksbury agreed. He hollered back telling the lord he will not and shall not leave without his family. The other men joined in and chanted those words. The armor to them was their kin. They could not leave it behind. It was them. It was who they are and who their fathers were. Sir Duncan of House Royston raised his sword and swore to the lord from the wall that he shall not separate himself from his armor. The lord became enraged. He drew his sword from his hilt and swung it furiously in the air. He demanded his men to march upon the knights. However his men all did not. 600 remained. Sitting in the back. They were raised levies of the Nobles cousin. Sir Axal of Baura, who was a knight himself. The 1,400 men with spear and short swords with bucklers march upon the knights. The Lord looked back and saw his cousin turn against him. Sir axal charged his men in the right flank of the defender's point of view. The Initial charge killed 200 men without them knowing what hit them. The lord swept his men around and ordered them to chop off the head of the traitor. After 30 minutes of fighting Sir Axal was killed. A spear in his knee than another in his heart. He fell down lifeless in an instant. The defenders did not sally forth. For they watched as the battle commenced. All but a few handful of Sir Axal’s men were able to flee in terror. The Noble lord now with 700 tired and injured men left standing to march on the knights. Yet again in the knights favor, the lord's men would not take notice to the sound of their lord telling them to charge. They were winded and bleeding. They may have been 700 strong. But that is not even half of what they arrived with. Most walked away from the battle to their homes. Only but a mere 200 stood with their lord. The lord told his men that they must charge. Yet they would not listen. They stayed but only because they feared of being killed by their lord for fleeing. He hollered at his second. And demanded that they charge forth. The second would not listen and the lord drew his sword on the man. Separating him from his head. The men arose in shock. They drew their swords and used it on their lord. ''' '''A man from the 200 that remained marched forth to the knights and asked them to leave. The knights would not obey. For, they had nowhere to go. Than the man said that he will see to them a home. And that home was Hammered Hold. A ruinous place with old castle forts burried in the sides of the moutanous valley. A place were smaller men lived out their day. A new home to these knights, they had thought. A place were lords would not slander, men would not threaten. A place for these knights, a place called home. There the knights that were mentioned, Sir Alfred Tewksbury, Sir Marcus of Bath, And Sir Duncan Of House Royston Traveled with their men and many others who wished to join across the sea to the north. The land Of Titus. Before the men had ventured away from known grounds, After Hearing the proposal the three knights gathered in a small hut that was built in the center of the fort. Sir Alfred Tewksbury, Sir Marcus of Bath, and Sir Duncan of House Royston all discussed on what they should do. Sir Alfred Tewksbury did not want to flee these lands. For he was born near the area. But for his men, for his brothers he would. It took him two days being slunked over in his hut thinking of what to do. He finally did come to the conclusion. However Sir Marcus of Bath would not flee. He wanted to live out his days in lands he felt he ruled over. He knew he was a legendary knight and knew if Sir Axal would betray his cousin others would follow and help out the order. He knew the lands, the people, and had fame. He would not throw this away to leave into a new land to him. Sir Alfred Tewksbury continued to tell him that he must, and should unless his intentions were to separate what was left of the order. Sir Marcus of Bath would not journey with them. However, Sir Duncan of House Royston was not a noble like the two. He was the friend of Sir Alfred Tewksbury and urged Sir Alfred to sail the sea with him. Thus why Sir Alfred Tewksbury had no idea what to do. But he had more of a friendship with Sir Duncan. And decided to follow his last true friend across the rampaging sea to the land of what was called Orbis. The two legendary knights separated with 150 mounted knights to the coast to meet with the man who said they could have a place of their own. A place they could call… Home… Sir Marcus Of Bath, and his 250 knights Sir Marcus of Bath now a lonely legendary knight. Losing two of the last true knights of the order was left to govern and rule over 250 mounted and frustrated knights. He knew he could not govern them all. He was only renowned for his mounted and dismounted abilities on the field of battle. And there was none to be spotted anywhere in the area. He would always tell himself and fight with himself of how he had not travelled with his brothers. He new there was war there to be fought and none here. Which would take effect on his leading capabilities. He could barely govern over 20 men let alone 250. He needed help. And he would speak with the knights that five men to be brought forth who thought they could help govern. He said to the men that the five chosen would face one another in knightly combat. From mounted lancing, to foot combat, and as lowly as brawls in the mud pit in their armor. He would have them face one another in many competitions. Sir Marcus, becoming mad from his own actions was becoming more and more unstable everyday.... Even his men did not know what he was doing. They were very concerned. Only one man soared above them all. His name was Sir John of Ammerland. This knight was a fierce fighter and would defeat all he fought against. He never used a lance nor a sword, but a large spiked hammer. He was a large man who rode a large horse. He had white armor but after wars and battles it became dark and grey. Even tints of red. His hammer used to be pure white aswell but after battles it would only be coated in red. Thus why he had it forged again in the color of his enemy. Red. Many feared this man. But he was not all that evil. Until one day when he walked forth to claim his position of the order and Sir Marcus of Bath realised what this man could become. How he presented himself. He cared for his brothers, he fought for not only his own glory but for his brothers as well. Sir Marcus of Bath, realizing what he had done may of diminished himself. He had no other legendary knights to back him. So he told Sir John. If he wants to be the knight the others aspired to be he must defeat 10 of his brothers in combat. Sir John of Ammerland confused, reluctantly agreed. He fought his brothers and knocked off two from their horse before Sir Marcus struck him from behind. He said you had the courage but you are not worthy of the position to govern. You are too much like me. And i realise that now. Sir John of Ammerland was not happy. He stood up and swung his hammer in the direction of Sir Marcus of Bath. He fell to his knees as did Sir Marcus. Neither harmed. But Sir Marcus enraged jumped up and declared him removed from the order. Sir John of Ammerland so confused and shocked at what he had done. Dropped his hammer. He plead he was enraged and wasn’t thinking. Sir Marcus, feeling as a king, told him to never come near the order again. Sir John confused, got up and walked away. A few who witnessed this felt Sir Marcus was not using his head and followed Sir John and were exiled. ''' '''Sir Marcus, everyone thought was slowly destroying the Knightly order in Franika, decided he were to go back to his hold at where they stood against the now deceased noble lord. The knights not wanting to separate would follow him to his uncertain doom. And for Sir John, well he would be known as Sir John of Embers for he and his pocket of knights would go around burning homes and looting. They were known as the rouges of Sir John of Embers. The men who hear the tale never do know why he would become so evil to burn down villages. But being a knight was his dream, it was him and to remove that is to take the heart out of a man and turn him into a beast. The Voyage Sir Duncan of House Royston and Sir Alfred Tewksbury would never know of the order back home falling to pieces. It was only holding up because they were there in charge keeping order together. They would never know that it wouldn't last more than a few years. Maybe, just maybe their fate would be similar or not at all. ''' '''As they washed ashore after weeks of being at sea they were greeted by a few sly fellows. Men wearing ruined leather and linean. A few knights asked where they have landed and the men smelling of rum and dirty faces grinned at the knights comment. " Well you are lucky for you have meet the king of these lands!" one remarked. His teeth shinning with gold and silver. As a knight attempted to tell the unknown king of who he was; the king pulled a dagger towards his brow. As the few knights saw this they grabbed their weapons from their hilts. The man astonished removed the weapon. He saw the pure steel weapons with unknow engravings. He plopped to the ground and begged for mercy. Sir Duncan finally exiting from the second boat walked up and asked what the hell was going on. The man, most likely a pirate trying to play games, stood up tall and answered. I am the king of these lands, the king of the sea, the king of the waves. I travel around everywhere and have only seen one of those swords before. He kicks his dagger towards Duncan. Duncan slowly reaches for the weapon and embraces his palm around it slowly keeping an eye on the other pirates watching uneasily. Duncan looked upon the weapon astonished as the pirate were. It was a dagger forged many years ago. It was a franikan weapon and Duncan looked upon the engravings. It had said, Once seen can never go away, death may only be the way. Duncan filled with anger asked the man where he had discovered this. The man in a hurry got up and ran along with his men. Duncan and the few knights pulled sword and ran after the men. The king later dropped to his knees and fell before a grave stone. It had a light emerging from a small place holder for a fire. The king started digging out the grave as the other pirate men fended off the knights. A small bloody battle had started and pirates held their ground. More and more knights jumped off the boat and joined the chaos. Soon the pirates had all fallen but one. He grabbed a paper from the dead mans grave and through it into the fire. He later would grab a weapon from the the grave and cut his own tongue from his mouth. Duncan and the other group of knights unknowing of what had happened slayed the man. Alfred and a group of others slowly ran towards the group of knights after his boat had landed. Duncan stood above the mans body and saw markings on his chest. They had not known what the purpose was, niether did they know what the paper had said. They were confused as any man would be. Maybe they were not suppose to arrive here, maybe they had a purpose at this place, or maybe they had just witnessed the begining of the end. Striker4u (talk) 04:12, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Tyler R.